Percy's into Poetry!
by UnBreakableFacade
Summary: He's fought monsters, gods and even Titans, when it comes to sharing his feelings to the girl he loves he has a little more trouble. Instead he bottles it up in his book to show her when he feels the time is right, but the time comes a little sooner than liked.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's into Poetry?

Annabeth's POV

I've looked everywhere. Where can that seaweed brain be? I left him this morning and he was so not himself. He blushed and looked away when he declined my offer to sword fight, which he has never said no to, before. That was just after breakfast and now he isn't at lunch either. Percy skipping sword fighting I might be able to understand but Percy skipping a meal he _must_ be sick.

I must have looked a little worried because my siblings were giving me funny looks. I tried to put on a straight face so no one would question me, but Malcolm saw straight through my act, "Hey Annie, what's wrong."

I just sighed not looking at his face. Wow I must be worried I can't even bring myself to glare at his name calling. Now he was worried. "Annabeth what's wrong? You didn't even look up when I called you Annie something must be up."

"She's just sad that her boyfriend is missing, she's just a clingy girl that's all. Percy probably needed a break." Drew sneered while walking past.

"He is not my boyfriend," I growled. He only laughed at my answer.

"You sure, at the moment you look like a lost puppy"

"Yes I'm sure. I'm worried about him that's all, he said no to sword fighting this morning and now he missed lunch. Something's up." I explained slightly quieter.

"I'm sure he's fine, it's probably just the stress from all the new monsters and stuff, plus Chiron has almost doubled his classes. He just needs a break. But you talking to me isn't helping anyone go find him and see how you can comfort him. That's what friends are for right."

"Thanks Malcolm you're probably right." I gave him a grate full smile then went to the kitchen to get something for Percy to eat.

As I was walking around camp looking for Percy my mind went back to what Drew had said. What it had meant. "She's just sad that her boyfriend is missing, she's just a clingy girl that's all. Percy probably needed a break." I know that he is more than a friend to me but he is just so oblivious to all of my hints it's like he doesn't even notice. But he is still a great friend and I'd rather that than not having his friendship at all.

That's when I noticed him sitting against Thalia's pine tree. Was that a _book _he was holding? Ok now I'm worried. I walk a little quieter around the back of the tree to see exactly what he is doing. But of course from his great senses he noticed my presence before I got within 10 metres.

He slammed the book shut and dropped his pencil while trying to hide the book. "Hey Percy what's that you've got there, your diary." I said in a joking voice.

His face went bright red as he sat on the book so I couldn't get to it. "Nope just- uh- homework." He covered. Wow I didn't know it was that easy to make him blush.

My eyes widened with fake shock "THE Percy Jackson doing homework in the summer holidays. What astonishment. We'll have to write it down, make a plarch. They'll come from far and wide just to see if it were true." I said trying to sound serious.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He said still with a bright red face. I sat down next to him as he made some room for me against Thalia's tree. Making sure he moved the book to the other side of him again. I pouted at what he was doing.

"Oh come on Percy what were you writing in your diary." I begged. He only laughed, because he knows how much I hate not knowing stuff and for me to beg is stooping down really low.

"Is that blue-berry muffins I smell" he said sniffing the air, completely ignoring my question.

"Yes thought you would get hungry skipping lunch. What could be that important that you skipped a meal?" I said slightly leaning over him to try and see his book.

"What? Its lunch? Why didn't you tell me?" He said with surprise.

"This must be important if you didn't hear the conch horn blow two hours ago."

"Must have- uhh- got carried away." He said shyly rubbing his neck.

"For 4 hours, please Percy what were you doing, I'm just worried about you, you even skipped sword fighting to do this." As long as it's not about a girl I don't really mind but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"And what if it is about a girl," he said. I couldn't tell if he actually heard me and being serious or just teasing me.

"Calm down Wise Girl I'll always be your Seaweed Brain." He smiled at me, but then something changed was that fear in his eyes. Oh he must have realised what he said.

"What's wrong you look like I'm about to rip your head off or something." I said with a smirk.

"Can't, I'm invincible remember." He said matching my smirk.

"Not quite," I said leaning over with my hands going for his back. He could tell what I meant because he started to crawl backwards. But it was all too late because I was already on him attacking his sides with tickles. He must have thought I was actually going for his back because he leaned back so his back was completely covered by the ground. Silly Percy, he forgets that Athena always has a plan, and I am definitely going to get my hands on that book.

It went on like that for at least ten minutes, me tickling and him blocking trying to breathe. I almost had my hand around the book, just another second. That is till he flipped us over with a winning smile. I put on a defeated look on my face, trying to keep eye contact so he didn't realise I was going for the book. But he slowly started to lean in. Oh my gods he's going to kiss me. Me. Stop it he is just distracting you. Just start leaning in while you try to get that book. So that's what I did, what I had to do. We were so close I could feel his breath on my lips which almost made me forget what I was trying to do. That's when I felt the books in my hands, I was about to lean in the rest of the way till an annoyed voice cut me off. "Can't you find another tree to make out under?"

Oh my gods Thalia. With my hand still clasped tightly around the book, I slid out from under Percy and ran towards Thalia before he even had time to look up. Giving her a big bear hug, squeezing her slightly tighter than necessary. "We were not making out" I growl in her ear, which she only laughed at.

"Whatever Annie, I'm sure I'll get a different story from Percy." I looked back to find a blushing Percy. I winked at him then ran of shouting "I'll see you guys at dinner." I didn't stop till I flopped on to my bunk.

Percy's POV

I had been up here all morning just writing. It lets me think, sort out all the things in my head. Even if _someone _says I haven't got anything up there but seaweed.

I feel kind of bad for not sword fighting with her and even worse for lying why I didn't want to go. I haven't seen her since this morning. I'm just thinking of a way I can tell her how I actually feel about her, without getting it wrong. Every time I try, I stumble on my words and make a complete fool out of myself. Every time she just laughs her glorious laugh and says "come on seaweed brain" while holding my hand. She doesn't realise the affect she has on me. When she holds my hand, hugs me, or even just talking to me. Every time she comes near me I feel like I can do anything, I love everything about her. That's it I said it I love Annabeth Chase. I love her no matter what Athena says, no matter what Poseidon tells me, I love her with all my heart and nothing can change that.

Uh Grover's right I am getting sappy. He is the only one that knows about my poem writing and feelings for Annabeth. Only because he can sense emotions- and because he sneaked up on me in the forest and saw what I was writing, then threatened to black mail me into telling him. At least he can keep a secret though, because I am so not ready to tell Annabeth yet.

That's when I sensed Annabeth sneaking up on me. I slammed the book shut

"Hey Percy what's that you've got there, your diary?" She said in a joking voice.

I could feel my face getting red while I tried to stutter an excuse, "No- just- uh- homework." Nice Percy, not suspicious at all.

Her eyes widened with fake shock "THE Percy Jackson doing homework in the summer holidays. What astonishment. We'll have to write it down make a plarch. They'll come from far and wide just to see if it were true." She said failing to sound serious. Great, I knew she could tell what it was. She knows what I'm thinking as soon as she looks into my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." I said still with my bright red face. I moved over slightly and patted the spot next to me to let her know that I was ok with that not very nice joke. Still making sure that I moved the book with me.

"Oh come on Percy what were you writing in your diary?" She begged. I had to laugh at that. She looked so cute with her puppy dog face leaning in towards me begging me to give in.

"Is that blue-berry muffins I smell" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Yes thought you would get hungry skipping lunch. What could be that important that you skipped a meal?" she said.

"What, its lunch why didn't you tell me?" wow how did I not hear it. I don't think I have ever missed a meal.

"This must be important if you didn't hear the conch horn blow two hours ago."

"Must have uhh got carried away." I said shyly rubbing his neck; I've started doing that a lot lately when I'm nervous, especially around Annabeth.

"For 4 hours, please Percy what were you doing, I'm just worried about you, you even skipped sword fighting to do this," she said pleading but what she said next caught me slightly off guard, "As long as it's not about a girls I'm fine with it."

She mustn't have realized she said it out lowed because when I said "And what if it is about a girl," she almost looked heartbroken as if she thought it was about another girl. Like I would ever do that.

"Calm down Wise Girl I'll always be your Seaweed Brain." I said trying to reassure her. But when I noticed exactly what I said I looked back at her a little scared.

"What's wrong you look like I'm about to rip your head off or something." She said with a smirk.

"Can't, I'm invincible remember." I said back with a proud smirk. She knows where my Achilles heel is but she would never dare.

"Not quite," she said leaning over with her hands going for my back. Or maybe she would. I only just started to crawl when my vision was completely covered with golden hair. She was attacking my sides with tickles trying to get to my back. I just lied down trying to block her from getting to my back.

I lost track of time after the first five minutes, I might be able to fight monsters all day but when Annabeth puts her mind to something she usually gets it. I was still trying to protect, while looking for an opening. As soon as I found one, I easily lifted her up from around the waist and flipped us over. She had a cute defeated look on her face that was so adorable I couldn't help taking a few glances at her lips. I started to lean in slowly giving her a chance to pull back if she wanted to. I didn't want to force her to do anything but I was hoping that she wouldn't.

I was so happy when I noticed her head rise towards mine. We're so close our noses were touching, just a little bit further. "Can't you find another tree to make out under?"

I looked up to see the smug face of no other than Thalia. When I looked down to see Annabeth's reaction she had already gone. "What the?"

"We were not making out" I heard her growl at Thalia. I could feel my face go red again when I realised that is probably what it looked like from the bottom of the hill.

"Whatever Annie, I'm sure I'll get a different story from Percy." Thalia said looking back at me. I just shook my head slightly chuckling. "I'll see you guys at dinner." Annabeth said with a wink in my direction before running to her cabin. I'll get that kiss once I sort out Thalia. Nico is probably around her to, together they are like Hermes and Aphrodite put together.

"So Percy what were you doing?" She asked me, slowly making her way up towards me.

"I know you were spying on us, out you come Nico. There is no way I'm explaining anything to you." I said smiling when I saw her shocked expression. But it quickly changed, When Nico came out with a freaky Hades' grin.

"I liked your move back there Percy. But you've got to watch your back, you don't know how long we've been up here watching you." Said Nico, oh gods, he saw my book.

"Those poems were really sweet. Lucky now she can read them to." Thalia replied cheekily.

My eyes widened with shock as realization dawned on me. Annabeth took my book, no, no, no. I sprinted down the hill towards Athena's cabin not even saying bye to Thalia or Nico


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's POV (Just after lunch)

"This is so boring. They aren't even doing anything" complained Nico.

"Are you sure Nico, Annabeth is on him. They are laughing as well, I can hear it from here." I looked over at Nico with and astonished look on my face. He just had a huge smirk as if he expected nothing less.

"Percy is good," chuckled Nico, "He's just letting Annabeth do all the work and – yep then he makes his move." As if rehearsed Percy then flipped them over so he was on top, and not long after they started to lean in, but I wasn't fooled by anything. I could see Annabeth reaching out for the book even from here. I pointed it out to Nico and without a warning he shadow travelled us to the back of my tree.

I walked around saying "Can't you find another tree to make out under?"

By the time Percy looked up Annabeth had already slid out of his grip with the book in her hand. "We were NOT making out!" she growled in my ear as she squeezed the breath out of me.

"Whatever Annie, I'm sure I'll get a different story from Percy." I said looking back at Percy. Annabeth just shook her head slightly chuckling at his red face.

"I'll see you guys at dinner." Annabeth said with a wink in Percy's direction before running to her cabin.

"So Percy what were you doing?" I asked , slowly making my way up towards him.

"I know you were spying on us, out you come Nico. There is no way I'm explaining anything to you." What, how did he know. That cheeky guy.

"You don't know how long we've been up here watching you though do you?" Said Nico as he came out.

"Those poems were really sweet. Lucky now she can read them to." I replied cheekily.

His eyes widened with shock, he sprinted down the hill towards the cabin not even saying bye to us. How rude.

"They'll be together by the end of the day easy." I said high-fiving Nico.

"Hey they left the muffind, score" exclaimed Nico.

Annabeth's POV

I've only been here for ten minutes skimming through Percy's book. It was filled with lots of his thoughts as poems, short stories and diary entries. He had been writing from the first year I met him. He wrote things like;

_Those princess curls, can make me blind._

_Her stormy eyes are slowly becoming kind._

_Can't get her off my mind._

Even the simple ones at the start of the book are really cute.

The diary entry he wrote two years ago was one of the sweetest;

Aphrodite visited today, I was so confused. She looked just like Annabeth at first glance, with her perfect blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. Aphrodite talked about how I should save my damsel in distress. But I don't like her like that, she's my best friend, I don't. Even if I did I wouldn't admit it… Maybe I was falling for her… No after Aphrodite's visit I realised I had fallen for her from the first time I saw her, when I saw her princess curls, when she was healing me in the infirmary… I have fallen for my best friend… Gods I will ignore the threats from her mother, from my father. Nothing is going to stop me from being with her.

He put so much love and emotion into these that I couldn't handle sitting here. I tucked the book under my mattress so none of my siblings would find it.

I started walking towards the beach; it always helped me clear my thoughts. But today it just didn't help, I knew only one green-eyed boy could help me with those thoughts; the last poem kept coming into my head.

_That summer's day our friendship bloomed, speaking without words we found a connection. A love for adventure, daring and doomed, exploring a cave, a magic reflection._

_Crossed seas, climbed mountains, fought battles together, overcome fears, we'll never be parted. Our journeys will stay with us forever, but my favourite place is where we started._

_We watched friends die and enemies too, but loyal and proud we'll always stay strong. We battled to keep the world well and true, but my battle was fought for love all along._

_And love I do, I cherish you dearly, I promise to declare it quite clearly._

_He had been writing that this morning, no wonder he was blushing so much._

I let those words slowly sink in, he does love me. After all this time I thought he was completely oblivious. But he was actually trying to find the right way to share them with me, that brainless boy wasn't as brainless as I thought. He was actually a sappy romantic man trying to find a way to show his feelings. He was just scared I wouldn't like him. Gods, maybe he is still a little oblivious. Just about the whole camp knows that I love him and him me. I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself till just a while ago.

That's it I'm going to him right now and telling him how I feel. I stood up and turned towards the Poseidon cabin but instead I ran into a brick wall. I was still in shock about what I ran into when a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped their way around my waist and pulled me closer. It wasn't a brick wall it was my Seaweed Brain.

I didn't realise I was crying till he pulled my chin up and gently wiped my tears away. That only made me cry harder, I buried my face in his shoulder while he slowly lowered me onto the sand and pulled me onto his lap.

He didn't say anything, he just sat there rubbing my back, and rocking me back and forth, as I eventually stopped crying. "Annabeth, want to talk about it." He gently asked me still rubbing my back.

"I'm fine, I- I just read your book," I stuttered between sobs not looking at his face.

"Then why are you crying" I looked up to find his face so miserable, as if I just shattered his heart.

"Its cause now I understand. I thought you were so oblivious to me. You never did anything, well except for earlier today."

"Annabeth," he said sweetly, like I was his whole world, and after reading his thoughts I knew that I was, am. "I've always loved you, from the first time I saw your golden princess curls in the infirmary, I am completely head over heels for you. Around you I can't think straight, you can turn my mind to mush just by looking into my eyes. I don't know how I could live without you. Oh Wise Girl, I've been waiting so long to find the right moment to tell you this. I was too scared you wouldn't want it. If I couldn't have your love I was willing to stick with your friendship. I wouldn't lose that no matter what, I'm sorry for all of this, If you don't want it just tell me. But please don't take our friendship away, I wouldn't be able to last another day without knowing you were there to share it with me." The whole time he was staring in my eyes they were filled with love, fear, and they were pleading for me to accept his love.

I started smiling at his face and before I could help it I was laughing. His face completely fell, he thought I was saying no. I stopped laughing and felt really guilty. How could this even happen, I had fallen for him years ago. I was the one trying to hold back my feelings just to prevent ruining our friendship. I thought, then said it out loud. His eyes started to sparkle with a tear almost getting through. I pulled his head down towards mine as I lifted mine as well. I kissed him trying to show everything he meant to me and more. I put all of my emotions in that hunger filled kiss. Seconds, minutes, hours passed. I lost track of everything. All that I could register was his lips moving in sync with mine, his arms wrapping around my back pulling me even closer. It was just the two of us.

Eventually we pulled away, both of us panting trying to get our breath back. He had a huge grin on his face which was bright enough to make Apollo jealous. But for a second something changed, was that worry. "What's wrong Seaweed Brain" I asked concerned.

"What did you do with my book?" He asked slightly stuttering. I just leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You worry too much. I've hid it away I'll return it once I've finished reading it." Now he was shocked.

"You read it" he almost screamed. All I could do was laugh at his expression. As if I'd take it and not read it.

"Calm down, I already told you that. Plus it only made me love you more." I tried reassuring him.

"Oh, Wise Girl you're getting as sappy as me." He said with a chuckle, he slowly stood up pulling me with him. "Come on I'll walk you back to your cabin before the harpies see us."

And that's what we did, my arm around his waist and his arm was over my shoulders. When we got there he kissed me good night, but unlike the last kiss, this was a short sweet one. "I'll never get used to doing that" he sighed.

"Well I'm not going anywhere" I said with a cheeky grin. I kissed him on the cheek then closed the door behind me. Back leaning against the door I slid down clinging to my knees as I smiled to myself.

"Guessing it was a good date" Malcolm questioned shining a torch on my face.

"Get rid of that dam light. And I might let out a few details." I said. Now that the light was out of my face I could see all of my siblings leaning in trying to listen. TYPICAL.

Oh well, knowing he'll be there tomorrow morning makes all of this definitely worthwhile.

NICO's POV

I got Thalia and Grover and shadow travelled to a bush near the beach. It was just starting to get dark now so they wouldn't be seen.

"Annabeth," he said sweetly, like she was his whole world "I've always loved you, from the first time I saw your golden princess curls in the infirmary, I am completely head over heels for you. Around you I can't think straight, you can turn my mind to mush just by smiling. I don't know how I could live without you. Oh Wise Girl, I've been waiting so long to find the right moment to tell you this. I was too scared you wouldn't want what I wanted, If I couldn't have your love I would stick with your friendship. I wouldn't lose that no matter what, I'm sorry for all of this, If you don't want it just tell me, but please don't take our friendship away, I wouldn't be able to last another day without knowing you were there to share it with me."

"Uh, I'm going to puke." Said Thalia disgusted.

"I think it's cute," I said before I realised what I said, Thalia turned towards me with a humorous look.

"Aw, has cutesy wutesy Nico got a soft spot for soppy romance," teased Thalia while squeezing my cheeks. I just pushed her away while ignoring the snickers from Grover.

Thalia snapped her fingers in front of us getting our attention. "Hey" she hissed "They are kissing." and they weren't just kissing, she was getting all over him. Percy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her way closer than necessary.

After at least half an hour they pulled away staring in each other's eyes, well atleast it felt like half an hour for us adhd kids. "What's wrong Seaweed Brain" Annabeth asked concerned.

"What did you do with my book?" He asked slightly stuttering, that only earned him a peck on the lips.

"You worry too much. I've hid it away I'll get it once I've finished reading it." Now he was shocked.

"You read it" he almost screamed.

"Calm down, it only made me love you more." Uh this is sickening. I looked over and found Thalia actually enjoying herself watching. She must have noticed me staring because she looked over with a confused look; I just winked at her then went back to the show.

"Oh, Wise Girl you're getting as sappy as me." He said with a chuckle, he slowly stood up pulling her with him. "Come on I'll walk you back to your cabin before the harpies see us."

I shadow travelled our little group to the side of the front veranda. After their short walk from the beach Percy gave her a quick kiss goodnight. "I'll never get used to doing that" he sighed.

"Well I'm not going anywhere" she replied cheekily. She kissed him on the cheek before going through her door.

For a few minutes Percy just stood there, before walking slowly towards his cabin. Again I shadow travelled us into Percy's cabin. As soon as he walked in I turned on the lights giving him a big fright.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare, Romeo," said Thalia in a scary voice. Couldn't have said it better myself…


End file.
